1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle which is driven by power generated from a power source and which includes a leanable body frame and two front wheels which are arranged side by side in a left-right direction of the body frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle is known that includes a body frame which leans in a left-right direction of the vehicle when the vehicle turns to the left or the right and two front wheels which are arranged side by side in a left-right direction of the body frame (refer to International Patent Publication No. 2012/007819, for example). This type of vehicle is a vehicle which turns with its body frame leaning from a vertical direction. More specifically, the body frame leans to the right of the vehicle when the vehicle turns to the right, while when the vehicle turns to the left, the body frame leans to the left of the vehicle. In this type of vehicle, a distance between the two front wheels which are arranged side by side in the left-right direction of the body frame is very short, compared with a general four-wheeled vehicle, so as to ensure a large leaning amount of the body frame. Consequently, this type of vehicle is compact in size in relation to the left-right direction of the body frame.
In this type of vehicle, a steering member is provided which turns the two front wheels in an interlocked manner according to a steering angle. Since a vehicle including a power source travels at high speeds and is accelerated or decelerated greatly, a high rigidity is required for the steering member, which is a cause for enlarging the size of the vehicle.